To Daddy Dearest
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Second book of Frozen Melody. Let us follow the lives of Aomine Daiki and his adopted daughter, Aomine Tsukiko after the death of his beloved wife, Kuroko Tetsuki. How will he a single parent/father to a growing daughter copped up with it also he tries his hardest to give what a child deserve but can he do that on his own? Then, we shall sit and watch. Aomine x Fem!Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**To Daddy Dearest**

**Summary : **From Frozen Melody. Ten years ago, Aomine Daiki has lost his beloved wife, Aomine Tetsuki slash HEAVEN in a battle of an incurable disease. Along the way he gain a daughter who he found on the streets of Tokyo, whom he named, Aomine Tsukiko. With his life back on track with his daughter, he realized it was hard to be a single parent and a father to a growing up daughter. Can he, who doesn't have the basics to become a parent, gives the love a child deserve from a parent? Let us follow the life of Aomine Daiki struggling his way to raise his daughter while he also realize time doesn't wait for anyone including him as he age older as days passed by. Can he watch over his daughter until she's free to fly on her own wings?

Will Tsukiko takes the path down to music world like both of her parents or will she pick her own path?

**Genre :** Slice of life, Comedy, Friendship, Family.

**Characters**** :** Aomine Daiki, Aomine/Kuroko Tetsuki, Generation of Miracles, Aomine Tsukiko (OC)

* * *

The large apartment gave a pleasant image as a white grand piano sits at the corner, the living room were tidy, the two rooms were clean, the play room has every toys kept in its own containers, the reading room has its book properly up on its shelves. Everything looked neat and tidy except the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy! What did you put in the pot?!" a little girl whose hair and eyes are as blue like the sky yelped when something in the pot burst a bubble. Everywhere in the kitchen, on the ceiling, on the floor, on the window, on the cabinets including the two of them were cover in green gooey stuff. She tries to wipe the gooey stuff off her, "Eww…" her face scrunched up as the jelly thingy stuff stretched.

A tall dark tanned man in his mid thirties quickly turns off the fire as he quickly puts away his blue apron with a duck print up front, "Hold on, baby. Stay there." He grabs a clean cloth from the cabinet and wiped the stuff off from his daughter, "Odd, I followed the guide. Why did it turned out that way?" he mumbles as he tries to get those off from her long locks.

"Maybe because you put those weird things you bought from the supermarket, Daddy." She answered as her father wipes her face, "I never saw anyone put those inside a pot of curry." She added. Aomine sighed as he looked at his terribly attempt to wipe those things off from Tsukiko.

"I guess no curry rice today. Come on, we'll go out and find some dinner." Carefully, his carried his daughter to the bathroom, "Go get a shower first. Clean those things off and then we're leaving." He closes the door. He could hear the sound of the shower being turn on. Then he went back to the kitchen. Frowning even more as he sighed at the mess, he did to the kitchen, "It's a total disaster. I'm so not cut out for cooking."

The curry pot well not so curries anymore with green gooey stuff in it were left untouched. He grabs the trash plastic bag and pours the entire unknown content into it before tying it up. He washed the pots and cleared the kitchen as much as he can so the kitchen can be enterable without stepping on those things. He stares at the white ceiling, which was now stained with those, "I need to call someone to clean up there." He looks around the kitchen and decided its 'clean' enough; he went to get a quick shower.

* * *

"Daddy, are you done?" he heard his daughter voice outside his door. He quickly puts on a simple T-shirt and grabs his jacket, "Yea, baby. Wait a second." He was about to open the door before he abrupt went to his nightstand where his phone and wallet is, "Coming." He opens the door. He looked down at his small daughter who is no higher than his hip. He smiled at her. Those big round sapphire orbs always remind him of his beloved wife, Tetsuki. "Come on, let's go." The smaller child quickly followed her father as fast as she can. Then, she quickly went to the living room and grabs her father sunglasses on the table.

"Daddy, you forgot this again." She pulls his jacket, "Your sunglasses." She gave it to him. He grins, "Thanks, babe." He ruffles with her soft locks. How adorable can a child be at this age? Aomine wonder himself.

After checking the main door locked, he turns to his daughter, he grins wide, "There, it's locked. Let's go, shall we? Up you go!" he then scooped his daughter into his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck. She giggles. The two made their way towards their car after Tsukiko waved a bye to the front desk staff of the apartment. After tucking her on the passenger seat, he began to drive the car off the apartment area.

**...**

Yes, it has been over 10 years since the death of his beloved wife, Kuroko Tetsuki who was known as HEAVEN, a genius musician that only appears once every 70 years in the entertainment world. She suffered an incurable disease that affects her spine and brain. For 23 years, she lived her life to the fullest before it ends. She passed away on the same day she married to Aomine. It was a huge blow to him and everyone. He did not take it well. He disappears from the industry for a few years before his friends approached him and reveals that his wife has left him a song that never been release. It was taken during her duration in hospital on her last few months before her death. After seeing the support his wife has given after death, he moved on and accepted her death.

Two years ago, he found a small little girl in the streets of Tokyo while he was on his way back. She is known as Tsukiko or now is Aomine Tsukiko his adopted daughter. She is an orphan whose parents had died in an accident. Under normal laws, she should have been send to her closest relative to be taken in but after seeing the abusive uncle, she had. Aomine decided on spot, that he will take her in and becomes her father. It was the second big step and decision he made in his life after marrying his wife, years ago.

With the help of everyone else in the band, Generation of Miracles and the agency, he manage to learn the basic of how to take care a child but what he didn't know was, there's a lot more to a child than this. Tsukiko is a girl and he will have a long way ahead of him.

He drove the car at a steady speed down the road. His daughter focused on looking outside, "What do you want to eat? KFC? Sushi? Pizza?" he asked as he stopped at the traffic light. He looks at his daughter. A small smile curved on his lips watching his daughter thinking seriously on what to eat, **"PIZZA!"** she answered.

He chuckled, "Pizza it is then. You really should cut down on eating those pizzas else your belly will grow bigger" he teased her. He knows it will not happen because Tsukiko eats like a bird! Just like his wife. He slows the car down as he turns to the pizza junction. Then he searched for a parking lot nearby. Happily, his daughter got out of the car. With his daughter in his arms, he went to the restaurant. Lucky for them, there were not many customers. It is a good thing for Aomine, he really don't want to run into his fans while he is out with his daughter.

**...**

The waitress was stuttering when she took their orders. Tsukiko giggles after the waitress left, "I think she likes you, Daddy." Aomine laughs, "But I like someone else better and I already have my hands full with her." He faked a heavy sigh. The child blinks adorably as her head tilted, "Who, daddy?"

He rubs his chin as he hummed, "Someone who has the most beautiful blue long blue hair and eyes. She looked like her mother and she's tiny. She's also living with me and we just had the most disastrous experiment on cooking curry earlier. And then, she was covered by those icky green gooey stuff." He tickles his daughter as she laughs. Several waitress and waiters watched the father and daughter playfully bonds together.

He stopped tickling his daughter, "And you know who it was?" Tsukiko shook her head, "She's you!" he tickles her once again. The restaurant was filled with laughter and giggles from that very table. Earning some smile from the other customers. It's not every day one sees a guy who looked dangerous and all, laughing away with his adorable daughter but what they didn't know that this dangerous guy they think is a tug or something, is actually Aomine Daiki, the renowned vocalist of the Generation of Miracles and also the husband of the diseased musician, HEAVEN.

Of course, they wouldn't know it was him. Aomine Daiki or the Agency never announced that he has a daughter. Apparently, Aomine wants to keep Tsukiko out of the media eyes. She needs spaces to grow up and she doesn't need all these attention at such a young age.

**…**

"Your school new term starts tomorrow isn't it?" Aomine puts a piece of the pizza onto her plate. She nodded. He smiled, "Make sure you have everything in your bag. I'll send and pick you up tomorrow." He then puts another piece onto his plate as Tsukiko began to eat hers.

"But, Daddy, I don't think they like me..." her small shoulder fell. Her father frowned, "Why not? You did well in your class on last term didn't you?" a bit worried. Thoughts were running his mind already. Was she bullied? Was she harassed by someone? Should he quickly gets Momoi to do the papers to transfer her to another school?

She shook her head, "They said I didn't have a mommy…I'm an orphan…daddy took me in because yo-"Aomine cuts her off. Feeling furious, "You do have a mommy; she's just not here anymore. You have me. Your daddy. You're not an orphan. You're my daughter. Don't let what they said gets to you. People will say anything they want when they're jealous of others." His mood soured at the repeating scenes playing in his mind. His daughter sitting alone in the class while the other brats insults and looked down on her just because she doesn't have someone calls a mother.

"Tsuki-chan, even though I'm not a perfect father figure to you, I'm trying my best to give everything parents would give. I love you more than anything else does. I'm sure if my wife is still alive, she'll love you more than she loves me." He smiled. He ruffles with her locks gently.

Her orbs blinks, "Unn. I love daddy too! And mommy too!" she smiled wide. Her spirit has been lifted. Entire dinnertime, they talked about many things. Every now and then, they laughed at something.

To Aomine, he cherished his time with his daughter more than his friends did. She's his treasure now.

* * *

The drive home was quiet and peaceful. His daughter fell asleep in her seat. Carefully he drove into the apartment area before parking the car to his own lot. As gentle as possible, he gathers the sleeping child into his arms and locked his car; he smiled when Tsukiko snuggled closer to him. He watched her sleeping soundly in his arms as the elevator goes up to the sixth floor where their apartment is.

The apartment was different from the old apartment he stayed before. He wants a comfortable place for Tsukiko to stay in and so, Momoi recommended the apartment where the whole vicinity was under watchful guards for security reasons. He even has his own parking lot. While the door access can only be access by the password, keys set in the keycard. He wants a safe place for Tsukiko as well and so he moved here months later after he adopted the child.

Sure, it was a little far from the agency but he didn't mind as long as him and Tsukiko has a place call home.

* * *

Quietly, he lays her onto her bed. He pulls the blanks up to her chest before he pats her gently. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Tsuki-chan." He whispered.

He looked around the room. It was very neat. Unlike any other children, Tsukiko loves keeping her things tidy. When they moved in, he had the rooms painted to their likings. For Tsukiko, her walls have been decorated by colorful colors with flowers, and butterflies. Her bed was pink while her blankets were in flowery petals print that she picked when they had their first groceries shopping. On the floor, he bought several six-foot teddy bears for her. Some of them were gifts from his friends. The cabinets were in pink and white. Apparently, it was picked by his childhood friend, Momoi. He can never understand girls/woman thoughts, same goes for the pink color.

His blue orbs falls onto the nightstand where a photo frame holds a picture of him and his daughter, Tsukiko. He remembers this. It was one of those tour trips and he had to bring Tsukiko along. The tour was near the beaches and he brought her to the beaches followed by the rest of the band members. She had the time of her life there.

He smiled fondly at the picture. His daughter smiles and presence has brought more colors to his world. Without her, he would probably walk along the path just to live because he's alive. He chuckled when he saw the white paper on her nightstand, a drawing of him and Tsukiko. It was a child drawing but it brought smiles to him when he read the drawing -** Daddy and Me and Nigou!**

He gave a last glance to his daughter before closing the door. He looked at the clock and around him. The apartment was always quiet at this time around. He walked passed the kitchen where the earlier disaster happened. He noted to himself to call someone to clean those mess up. He made his cup of coffee and along the way; he grabs the music sheets on the cabinet nearby, then to his bedroom. He looked at his room. His heart felt slightly heavy looking at the empty sight of the room where only him sleeping in this room. He changed into much comfortable clothes and puts his wallet/phone on the nightstand.

He opens the sliding glass door to his veranda and puts his coffee on the table. He sat down as he began to flip through the music sheets. He loves the peaceful night. The breeze was cool and refreshing. In the day, he would be busy with his work, in the evening he would be busy with his daughter and only after his daughter went to sleep, he focused on his own work. His life is busy 24/7 but he didn't mind. Momoi insisted he should get a babysitter or a housekeeper but he declined.

_I want to take care of Tsukiko on my own_ – he once said.

He spent a few hours working on the music sheets before going to bed. After settling down on his king size bed, he turns to his side to turn off the lamp. He stopped abruptly as his orbs looks at the photo frame on his nightstand. His expression softened as his fingers trails glass frame. He smiled. It was a photo of him and Tetsuki taken when they first got married. It was a photo he cherished the most. His wife looks absolutely beautiful in her dress. Her smile was the only thing that could ease his heart back then. Even now, he loves her smile but at the same time, he misses it too.

Then, he turns off the lamp before laying down.

.

.

.

"Goodnight, Tetsu."

* * *

A/N - ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND The long awaited Second Book of Frozen Melody - To Daddy Dearest officially released. I know a lot of readers was expecting a second book focused on the two of them for a very long time and i finally got around to post it. I hope ya guys love it :)

Don't you guys wants to squeal at Tsukiko adorableness!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It means a lot to me to see if anyone wants this book to continue further into their lives.

For Fate and Destiny readers, I've also posted the latest chapter for it - chapter 25 today. Please review there too!

Other than that, what ya think of this book so far? Let me knows yea?

Till next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I'll be continuing this book, however it won't be updated as fast as I updated on Wattpad since I'm already on semi-quit on ff. Anyways, please review :) For those who doesn't know, this book is the second book from Frozen Melody. A continuation of Aomine Daiki's life with his adopted daughter, Aomine Tsukiko after his beloved wife, Kuroko Tetsuki death.

* * *

Pieces of colorful papers sprawled across the pink flowered wallpaper room. On the small table on the floor, scissors, glue sticks, stickers and what not. The colorful papers cut into shapes of flowers and object as her small hands draws something on the cardboard paper. Her big round sapphire orbs blinks as she took a dark blue crayons and start coloring some part of the drawing. Her small pink lips curves into a smile.

"Tsukiko-chan, your dad's coming home soon. You might wanna put those away before he sees them." the pinknette, Momoi Satsuki, a childhood friend of her father and the manager of the band was taking turn to babysit her. Her dad often reminds her not to eat anything that Big Sister Satsuki cooks.

You could get very bad stomachache - he said.

Tsukiko personally witnessed it first hand when Aunt Satsuki made her dad eats the entire pot of curry. All for the sake of him did not want his daughter be rush down to the hospital. No thanks to that cooking disaster, Aomine had to miss two days of practice all because of a stomachache.

"Okay, Satsuki nee-chan!" she quickly stacks all the papers as she kept everything in a box, and kept it hidden inside her closet where her dad would never check. Satsuki has made sure that Aomine learnt the proper way to raise a daughter especially on girl's privacy.

The moment she heard the main door of the apartment opens, she knew who it was just by listening to those heavy sigh and footsteps. She puts the box away and quickly, left the room, "Daddy! Welcome home!" she hugged the taller man legs tightly. Her father, Aomine Daiki laughed as he puts his things down and carried the little child up into his arms, "Hey, I missed you!" he peeked a kiss on her soft cheeks. She giggles as she wrapped her small harms around her dad's neck, "I missed you too, Daddy!"

"Welcome home, Dai-chan. Dinner's prepared. So, just go ahead and dig it. President Nijimura called and he wants me to be down at the agency as soon as you reach home." She grabs her handbag and puts on her high heels. The two watched her hurrying as she bends down to give the little bluenette a peek on the cheek.

"Bye bye, Satsuki nee-chan!" she waved her small little hands as Satsuki smiled at her before closing the door. Silence followed by. Then, Aomine smiled at his daughter, "Let see if what your Satsuki nee-chan cook something edible for us." He grins as he carried her to the kitchen but soon after frowning at the smell as Tsukiko face scrunched up, quickly she covered her nose.

Aomine sighed as he opens the pot on the stove. Tsukiko eyed the pot, "I think I know where Daddy gets that talent to make a soup taste really weird." She commented. He chuckles, "Do you, now?" he playfully pinched his daughter soft cheeks.

He grabbed his phone, "Well, I guess we're gonna have pizza again tonight. Hawaiian, babe?" he grins. His daughter nodded as he goes to the living room and puts his daughter on the couch. She turns on the large flat screen TV while he ordered the pizza.

**…**

The pizza came a little later, "Daddy, pizza's here!" while Aomine was doing the dish, clearing up the mess his childhood friend made. The soup that she made was certainly not edible. Wiping his hands clean on his apron, he followed his daughter to the door where the deliveryman was waiting.

After paying, he locked the door and brought the pizza to the kitchen. His daughter grabs two clean plates and two empty glasses. As if she has done this her entire life, she brought the fresh orange bottle out of the refrigerator. He smiled as he watched his daughter buzzing around the kitchen like his wife would.

He chuckle lightly as Tsukiko gets on the chair and poured the juice into each glass. Her large round sapphires looked at him as she tilted her head to the side, "Daddy, why are you smiling?" she pushed the glass to him. His smile grew wider as he ruffles with her soft locks, "Nothing, you just remind me a lot of how your mother used to be whenever she comes over to cook for me." He pulls a piece of the pizza and puts it on her plate as she drank her orange juice.

Her eyes blink, "Daddy, what's Mummy like when she was still alive?" the question caught him off guard. He forced a smile, surpassing that pang of loneliness in him. He hummed as he grabbed a piece of the pizza for himself, "Hmmm" he stares at it for a couple second.

"Well, as you've seen, she's a really beautiful woman and strong too. She has the most beautiful smile I have seen in my life. She knows how to cook delicious home meals and she's crazy for vanilla milkshakes, just like you." He poked his daughter cheeks as she giggles. He smiled, "Just like you, she's very important to me. You two are my treasures!" he tickles her.

The large apartment filled with giggles and laughter from the kitchen as the vocalist continues his story about how wonderful his beloved wife was. To him, nothing can replace the emptiness in his heart. Tetsuki is the one and only for him and if he must raise this child alone, then he will. He will not let Tsukiko goes through what his wife once went through as long as he is still alive.

**His family is his treasure.**

* * *

After showered, Tsukiko peek into her father's room. She smiled upon seeing her beloved father fast asleep on the bed. Quietly, she ran back to her room, grabbed the extra blanket in the cabinets, and went back to his room. She climbs onto the bed and spread the pink flowery pattern blanket onto her father.

She smiled when she finally manage to cover her father's large body with it. She peek a kiss on his cheeks as he mumbles something incoherent. She whispered, "Goodnight, Daddy." As quiet as possible, she climbed down the bed and turns off the lamp on the nightstand. She closed the door as she chuckles, seeing he turns to his side mumbling something about the pink haired manager disastrous cooking.

Then, she walked to the living room where her father's guitar bag and backpack still lying on the floor. Being a small child was hard enough for her as she carefully carried the guitar bag, which was larger than she is, to the cabinet was where her father often kept his important instruments. She sighed at her effort when the bag nearly squished her.

Then, she drags the backpack, "What did Daddy put in here?" she mumbles as she pulls the heavy backpack to the couch. Then, with every ounce of strength she has, she carried it onto it, "Daddy carried too much heavy stuffs in his back. Maybe that's why he gets backache a lot." She went to the kitchen and turns off the lights. Then, she went back to living room, then to the cabinets where photo frames of her father's beloved wife, Aomine Tetsuki properly arranged there. She smiled, "Goodnight, Mummy."

Then, she turns off the lights in the living room, making a beeline to her own room. She looked at the photo frame on her nightstand where Aomine hugged her like she is the most important treasure he has in the whole wide world, 'This is me and Daddy's precious home. I will take care of it like he takes care of me.' She smiled, and then she turns off her nightstand lights.

'Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy.'

* * *

"Tsukiko-chii, I can't believe you've been with us for over a year now. You're still the adorable Tsukiko-chii I first met back then!" the keyboardist rubbed his cheeks against the small bluenette, "Ryota nii-chan, please let go off me." She pushed the taller man away. Murasakibara lazily sat down as he watched the two 'Children' in front of him conversing. Kise pouted, "I only wanna hug you! Work has been hard for me and it is refreshing to see you again! I swear, Aomine-chii wanna keep you all to himself!"

Akashi was the last one to show up in the apartment, along with several plastic bags of groceries in his hands,"Sei nii-chan, you're here!" she hugged him. The bassist smiled, "Yes, I'm glad to see you too, Tsukiko." Murasakibara approached the smaller red haired man as he took the groceries from him.

"Your father should be here soon. So, let us turns off the lights and remember you must stay silent." He shifts his gaze to the drummist, "Is the cake prepared?" Murasakibara nodded, while Kise quickly those birthday confetti and tucked one into the bluenette's hands.

"Aka-chin~ Mine-chin's is at the door~" the violet head announced. The other two quickly turns off the lights, "Be quiet now." Kise whispers, waiting for Aomine to enter the apartment.

**…**

The navy blue haired vocalist halts at the entrance, "Tsukiko-chan?" he walks in, noticing all the lights were turned off. Traces of worried in his tone as he calls out for his daughter once again, his hands searched for the lights switch.

When the lights turns on, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINE-CHII/MINE-CHIN/DAIKI/DADDY!" **there in the living room, stood his friends and his daughter. A birthday cake on the table, with his name on it – **Happy Birthday, Daddy!**

His midnight blue orbs widen as his bandleader approached him, "We figured as much you've forgotten your own birthday, Daiki. So, your daughter here made us prepared for your birthday instead." He moves away, revealing the little bluenette behind him.

Tsukiko came closer, in her hands there is a cardboard like card. Then, her large sapphire orbs looked at him with the card handed over to him, "Happy Birthday, Daddy. I hope you'll like this." He opens the pinkish blue card.

His orbs widen slightly, as he smiled. He crouched down, "Thank you, baby." He hugs her, "I love it." He kissed her on the cheeks. He felt touched as his eyes glistened with tears, "Thank you so much." He hugs her tighter as his friends watched over him.

It was a pop up card where there was a mini version of him and Tsukiko and his beloved wife, Tetsuki. Behind it was a drawing of a house, where else different colors of flowers drawn on it.

On the card written - **Happy Birthday, Daddy. You are the greatest dad I ever had in my life.**

His life is perfect. He had a wonderful wife, and now the God grant him a wonderful daughter. What more can he ask for?

**They are his most precious treasure.**

* * *

A/N - I'm so sorry for the real slow update on this book. I remembered Aomine's birthday just passed by T-T and this dedicated to Aomine Daiki ! Hope ya guys had fun with the feels and moeness in this book :) Please review? It would mean a lot to me ^^


End file.
